Para crear a un hombre
by Luces de la ciudad
Summary: Wolfgang despertó aquella mañana con un descubrimiento, quería a Shin consigo, para él; y se dispuso a dar todo de sí para poder lograrlo.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de King's maker no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadores, Haga y Kang Jiyoung; sólo la historia es mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro de ningún tipo, más que entretener al lector. Es mi forma de expresar mi aprecio por su trabajo.

Hola (?), aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia... Espero que les agrade, es un Universo Alterno, también espero poder mantener lo más posible las personalidades de los personajes. Me ilusiona poder hacer esto y compartirlo, quiero expresar también lo que me trasmiten los personajes, Wolfgang y Shin. Espero que disfruten la lectura y puedan seguirla.

P. D. No sé cómo es exactamente una entrevista de trabajo y menos para un puesto como el que mencionare, perdonen por eso, lo hice con escasa noción. Pero trate de ser lo más realista posible (?) me disculpo por los horrores ortográficos que se encuentren.

.

.

.

Para crear a un hombre

Capítulo 1

"Es imposible quitar de la mente lo que vive en el corazón"

-Wolfgang Goldenleonard, 22 años, egresado de la Universidad XX, Licenciado en Relaciones Internacionales...

Mientras el hombre detrás del escritorio leía en voz alta el documento que sostenía entre sus manos (el currículum de un nuevo aspirante a la vacante del departamento de Relaciones Internacionales), Wolfgang que debería estar totalmente atento a ésta, su primera entrevista de trabajo, estaba por el contrario divagando hacia sus pensamientos, uno en especial que tuvo la noche anterior. La zozobra al despertar fue tanta que aun veía frente a sí aquel par de ojos azules. En ellos distinguió algo que no estaba la última vez que los vio.

En su sueño Wolfgang escuchaba e incluso sentía, con un realismo que asustaba, la lluvia que caía sin parar. El uniforme escolar se sentía pesado sobre su cuerpo, las piernas y el pecho le ardían por el sobre esfuerzo de correr más allá de sus posibilidades y sin embargo sabía, con la más absurda de las certezas, que no valía de nada perseguir un avión en pleno vuelo.

Su figura temblorosa y jadeante se detuvo a mitad de la pista de despegue del aeropuerto cuando le fue imposible seguir; su vista se tornó borrosa a causa del cansancio y la lluvia. Antes o después. No sabe. Vislumbró un par de ojos, poco a poco la imagen se hizo tan clara que supo que quien lo miraba estaba a escasos centímetros. Tan cerca, pensó. ¡Y ahí estaba! Ese algo que le resultaba nuevo, revelador y le abrumaba el corazón a tal punto que al despertar seguía balbuceando casi sin voz..."Shin"

.-En serio tú... nunca me dijiste nada-fueron las palabras que logró pronunciar. Eran las mismas de cuando tenía quince años. Wolfgang no pensó en aquel día, el de su sueño, como algo importante que le dijera porque Shin se había ido, estuvo por el contrario, pensando mucho en lo que paso antes de eso...-¡Es tarde!-gritó levantándose de un salto al escuchar la alarma de su celular. Esta le recordaba que tenía una cita antes de su entrevista y debía apresurarse

Se bañó tan rápido como pudo y al terminar se vistió de forma impecable, su cabello rubio se mantenía perfectamente fijado, o eso esperaba (si se hacía tarde correría si era necesario, sin importar el peinado). Al mirarse al espejo se le escapo una sonrisa, un tanto irónica y nostálgica; el reflejo del espejo le mostraba a un hombre alto, de figura delgada y espalda ancha, sus ojos dorados mostraban como siempre una mirada con determinación y llena de confianza. Reconocía también a un hombre bien parecido, apuesto; ¿En serio tenia puesto aquel traje traje tan formal? ¡Ja! Si aún recordaba la primera vez que tuvo que usar uno. Y él los odiaba, a los catorce años no dejaba de quejarse con Shin porque se negaba a ponerse un traje solo para asistir a aquella cena que solo concernía a su padre, pero Shin como siempre lograba persuadirlo y termino asistiendo. Jamás iba a arrepentirse, eso era seguro, el recuerdo de lo que sintió aquella noche sigue latiendo en un rincón de su corazón, de su memoria...

Saliendo del edificio de pequeños apartamentos donde vivía y a punto de pedir un taxi, descubre un automóvil justo en la entrada.

-¡Aquí!-dijo Sys, asomado por la ventanilla de atrás, como siempre mostrando su sonrisa alegre-vine por ti sabría que se te haría tarde-dijo sin dejar de sonreír, Wolfgang respondió con una mueca y al parecer mascullo algo que Sys no escucho- solo sube, mi padre nos espera, hace mucho que no te ve.

-¡¿Esta en la ciudad?!-Preguntó sorpresivamente, golpeando su cabeza con el cielo del automóvil, mientras ingresaba. Termino sobando su cabeza, olvidando el cuidado para no despeinarse, mientras se acomodaba volvió a preguntar-Así que, esta aquí.

-Él sabe que es un día importante, ¿No es así?-dice Sys con cierta emoción

-Por supuesto, voy a obtener el trabajo de inmediato-aseguro a Sys con seguridad, mostrando también una sonrisa, y esperaba que Sys quisiera molestarlo diciendo lo sorprendente que era que alguien tan brabucón y despreocupado como él hubiera logrado graduarse. Se encontró, por el contrario, con una sonrisa dulce y no supo que decir.

-Mi padre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti, has logrado mucho por ti mismo-dijo a Wolfgang, sin dejar de dedicarle aquella sonrisa. Luego comenzó a reír un poco ante la expresión de su acompañante-Parece que te conmovieron mis palabras.

-Sí,-admitió Wolfgang- después del encarcelamiento de mi padre, ustedes estuvieron ahí para mis hermanos y para mí a pesar de los problemas que él les ocasiono, y más por ayudarme a lograr que la herencia de mi padre fuera repartida equitativamente entre nosotros y la fundación que mantenía, gracias a eso muchos niños no quedaron en la calle.

-Tú, sin duda vas a lograrlo-contesto Sys sin mirarlo, Wolfgang volteo a mirarlo un instante, pero tampoco dijo nada; así ambos permanecieron callados todo el camino hasta la residencia del padre de Sys. El cual si bien podía tener las comodidades mas excéntricas, prefería vivir simplemente de forma cómoda, viajaba siempre de forma discreta de modo que muy poca gente sabia de su estancia en cualquiera que fuera el lugar al que iba y no era un hombre al que le gustase mucho salir de la tranquilidad su "casa". Sys sin embargo era menos reservado, le sigue gustando ver "el mundo", quizá porque ahora estaba por graduarse como médico era que amaba la vida; él no tenía problema alguno en disfrutar de algún paseo, aun cuando iba siempre un equipo de seguridad con él podía pasar de forma casi desapercibida entre la gente, de no ser por la belleza de su rostro, y su extrovertida personalidad que cambiaba con los años; sus ojos verdes siempre chispeantes de alegría, sus labios mostrando una sonrisa, mezcla de ternura y coquetería, cuyo color rosa intenso llegaba a resaltar por su pálida piel.

El saludo entre el Duque y Wolfgang, aunque era familiar, seguía siendo respetuoso por la gratitud que le tenía este último al Duque. Los tres charlaron un poco sobre como habían estado durante el, casi año, que no se vieron; los asuntos por los que el Duque había dejado el país para regresar a su tierra natal...Sin duda algún contratiempo leve y que sin embargo le retuvo más tiempo del esperado. Wolfgang dejo el lugar, con la agradable sensación de sentirse acompañado de nuevo; pronto se dirigió con Sys, que se ofreció a dejarlo en lugar que estaba citado para su entrevista...

Wolfgang advirtió su distracción cuando su entrevistador comenzó a hacerle las respectivas preguntas, él trato en todo momento de concentrarse solo en su entrevista y dejar de lado aquel sueño que solo traía consigo recuerdos. Pero una pregunta, una muy simple, lo puso a prueba.

-¿Por qué eligió ésta carrera?-pregunta el hombre desde su asiento y mirando con cierta curiosidad a Wolfgang, quien si se hubiera visto en un espejo, sabría del temblor de su mirada. No era por flaqueo, era la fuerza de sus convicciones, las que quería expresar hace mucho tiempo. Este era el momento.

Luego de tanto tiempo de estar sentado en aquella oficina, contestando una pregunta tras otra, Wolfgang solo piensa en querer despejar su mente; en vez de llamar un taxi para que lo lleve a casa él prefiere caminar. La luz del sol en demasiado fuerte y el calor le sofoca un poco, pero antes de poder quejarse de su brillante idea de recorrer las calles, y a puno de cruzar por una de ellas, ve al otro lado a alguien que no esperaba. El semáforo le impide cruzar y la luz no le permite ver del todo bien, pero no podría confundir esa mirada; no después de aquel sueño.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer, espero tener pronto el segundo capítulo, a partir de ahí todo comenzara a explicarse...


End file.
